the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Kimberly’s First Night At Jabba’s Palace
Kimberly was sleeping beside Jabba but she started to burst into tears because she missed her friends from Earth. “I miss you guys but now I have a new home on planet Tatooine.” Kimberly wiped her tears away then Jabba woke up and pulled Kimberly to his belly. “Good morning Kimberly, did you sleep well?” Kimberly nodded. “Good, tonight you will have your first dance with Lyn Me and her friends but right now you and Lyn Me will get to know each other.” Kimberly began to stand as Lyn Me arrived to see her. ”Hi Kimberly, I hope you like it here with me and Jabba.” Kimberly changed her fear into a smile. “Yes Lyn Me, you are like a sister to me.” Lyn Me giggled. “I like that.” Kimberly and Lyn Me became friends and the two girls talked to each other and told each other about themselves. As sunset came to Tatooine Kimberly was escorted by Lyn Me to shower for her first night dance. Lyn Me rubbed Kimberly’s belly and legs with soap causing Kimberly to giggle. “That tickles.” Lyn Me then bathed Kimberly’s back and her buttocks with the soap. “Almost ready Kimberly then you get to meet my friends Rystall and Greeta.” Kimberly was all clean and dressed back into her bikini then Lyn Me spoke. “Night has arrived Kimberly. It’s time.” Kimberly and Lyn Me returned to the throne room where Rystall and Greeta were there with Jabba. “Ladies, let me introduce Jabba’s new slavegirl. Her name is Kimberly. She is from Earth and was a Power Ranger.” “Hello Kimberly!” Said Rystall and Greeta. Jabba made his announcement. “My new slavegirl Kimberly is to dance for me with Lyn Me and her friends. Everyone ready for music?“ The audience cheered then Max Reebo began the music and Kimberly danced with Lyn Me And Her friends. Jabba was impressed of how Kimberly was a beautiful dancer and started laughing. Lyn Me and her friends were singing in huttese and Kimberly sang along while dancing. Kimberly giggled in a beautiful and sexy way as she was rubbing her belly and lifted her skirts revealing her butt then the music end as Kimberly, Lyn Me, Rystall and Greeta hugged each other and blew kisses as the audience cheered. Kimberly then sat back down next to Jabba to rest and Jabba placed his hand on her shoulder. “You danced really great my slave. For that you earned to sleep beside me for the night. Lyn Me, you and your friends are relieved for tonight.” Lyn Me left the room with Rystall and Greeta at her side. Jabba fell asleep but Kimberly wasn’t tired yet and talked to herself. “Jabba liked my dancing and Lyn Me and I are friends now. I like it here being a half naked slavegirl so I’m going to stay here forever. Yawn! I am tired now. Must sleep for tomorrow’s agenda.” Kimberly fell asleep placing her hand on her belly. At Zordon’s Command Center on Earth Zordon and Alpha 5 heard about the whole thing. “Alpha, Kimberly has been accidentally been transported to the planet Tatooine.” Alpha then was worried. “Aye yi yi yi yi yi! What is Tatooine Zordon?” “It is the home of vile gangster Jabba The Hutt And he made Kimberly his sex slave.” “I better alert The Power Rangers.” “Yes, Kimberly must be rescued.” Back on Tatooine Kimberly was sleeping peacefully beside Jabba and couldn’t wait what was in store for her tomorrow.